l'amour fais souffrir mais il triomphe tjrs
by jade sheppard
Summary: sakura est très triste du départ de shao mais elle sait qu'un jour il reviendra c ce qu'il lui promet , mais un jour ....


_L'amour peut faire souffrir mais il triomphe toujours ! _

_voilà comme en ce moment j'ai pas d'inspiration pour l'autre one shot , j'en commence un autre , j'ai eu l'idée pour celui là en cour de français lol , donc voilà sakura à treize ans au début de l'histoire , cela fais un an que shaolan il est partit , il continu à s'écrire et à se téléphoner c'est l'amour fou entre eux et il ne manque pas de se le dire , toya ne voit toujours pas leur relation d'un bon oeil , ses cheveux on poussé jusqu'à ses épaules et ses formes se sont épanouies , c'est une belle jeune fille , quand à shaolan il a beaucoup grandit et prit des muscles _

Sakura se sépara de Tomoyo et poussa la porte de chez elle

- je suis rentré

- le petit monstre est de retour

- toya !!!

- allons les enfants, alors l'école c'était bien ma puce ?

- oui c'était génial

- va te changer, nous allons passez à table

- d'accord papa, j'arrive tout de suite !

Elle ouvrit violemment la porte de sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur le lit :

- bonjour ma pitchoune

- bonjour mon Kéro, alors ça avance ?

- oui j'ai presque finit et toi les cours ?

- c'était super, j'ai eu pour le première fois de ma vie une très bonne note en maths, je sais pas comment j'ai fais

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis Sakura se changea et redescendit, disant en fermant la porte

- je te rapporte une part de dessert comme d'habitude

- merci pitchoune tu sais que je t'adore

- moi aussi

Elle dévala les marches et s'attabla, Toya mangeais déjà

- je te rappel petit monstre que c'est toi qui fais la cuisine demain

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN PETIT MONSTRE !!!

Elle lui donna un violent coup dans la tibia, il manqua de s'étouffais

- qu'est qui t'arrives Toya ?

- oh rien rien dit il avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête

- mais si voyons toya , tu as oublie que tu allais faire mes corvées puisque j'ai mes devoirs à faire

- tu es sur Sakura ?

- bien sur oni-chan

- d'accord, mais tu feras les mienne toutes la semaine prochaine

- d'accord

Elle se leva et emporta deux parts de dessert avec elle :

- petit goinfre murmura son frère en la regardant du coin de l'œil (ça me rappelle étrangement le mien de frère lol)

Sakura se retourna et le fusilla du regard , elle ouvrit la porte avec le pied et posa la part de kéro sur le bureau :

- merci pitchoune, je viens de finir mon jeu

- quoi encore je vais devoir t'en achetait un nouveau !

- oh merci pitchoune puis il se jeta sur le gâteau ( il ne changeras jamais et tant mieux !!!^_^)

Elle se jeta sur son lit après avoir finit et se retourna pour regarder , attrapa l'ours de Shaolan de la main droite et le serra contre son cœur , elle poussa un soupir :

pourquoi soupires tu ? demande kéro intriguais

il me tarde seulement que Shaolan reviennes

je suis sur que bientôt il reviendra

merci kéro , tu me remontes toujours le moral avec brio

Il se posa sur son ventre et frotte son menton avec douceur , puis elle se releva plaça l'ours sur l'oreiller :

il faut que je fasse mes devoirs !

Elle se déplaça jusqu'à son bureau et se mit à la tache , elle ouvrit son livre d'histoire et se plongea dedans , elle buvait chaque ligne, chaque mot avec une ardeur toute neuve ! Puis elle passa aux exercices d'algèbre et là elle y mit un peu plus de temps , elle abandonna et se jeta de nouveau sur son lit pour se saisir de son téléphone , elle composa le numéro de tomoyo , il y eut quelques sonneries puis son répondeur se mit en marche , elle laissa un bref message et composa le numéro de shoalan , pareil , elle laissa un message plus long et susurra quelques mot doux , son cœur battait à tout rompre elle aurait tant aime lui parlait sa voix lui manquait déjà ! Elle regarde de nouveau le plafond , le fixant longuement ses paupière se firent lourdes elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit , elle fit un rêve ou plus exactement un cauchemar , elle était dans la rue , quelqu'un ou quelque chose la retenait , elle essayais de s'en extirper mais pas possible elle leva les yeux et vit qu'on s'approchait dangereusement d'un jeune homme , à le silhouette étrangement familière , c'était l'homme qu'elle aimait , c'était shaolan , elle voulu hurlait son nom mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres , elle se débattait avec rage , l'homme qui se rapprochait de lui et il planta un katana dans le ventre , elle hurla et se réveilla en sursaut , de grosse gouttes de sueur perlant sur son visage , elle commença à pleurer , kéro alerte par ses pleurs sortit la tête de son tiroir :

qu'est qui t'arrives pitchoune ?

je viens de faire un cauchemar horrible, shaolan était tuait sous mes yeux sans que je puisse rien faire

calme toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar

Elle essuya son visage et sourit

tu as raison , je me mets dans des états pour rien

tu vois ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar rien de plus

oui , elle pensa aussitôt , une vie sans shaolan ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue mais heureusement bientôt il reviendra ! puis elle regarde le petit gardien et sourit , toya passa la tête par la porte entrouverte

saki va dont faire les courses puisque tu as finis tes devoirs

ok , Oni-chan , je vais faire du shopping alors ça me changeras les idées

Elle sortie de la chambre comme une fusée , en bousculant toya au passage et dévala les escaliers , toya s'assit sur son lit :

Kéro ?

oui ?

est ce que sakura va bien ? demanda t-il un peu inquiet

oui elle va bien elle se languit seulement de shaolan

oui je comprends, ce morveux la fait attendre , s'il revient je l'attrape

c'est sur cela fais un an qu'il est partit

pourquoi e t-elle besoin de se changer les idées ? demanda t-il encore

tout simplement par ce qu'elle viens de faire un cauchemar , ce n'es rien

oui c'est sur , kéro je te remercie de toujours veillais sur ma sœur

de rien , pourquoi tu ne lui dis jamais que tu tiens à elle , tu sais ça lui ferais plaisir !

j'ai encore le temps de lui montrais, elle est jeune, je ne me sent pas près c'est tout

oui

il sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte et dévala à son tour les escaliers , son père faisait le ménage , il s'assit et se saisit du journal , sakura marchait tranquillement dans la rue , se dirigeant vers la maison de tomoyo , elle sonna et entendit la voix d'un domestique et enfin vit accourir son amie , le caméscope à la main ,elle salua son amie en lui disant avoir reçu son message , elle partirent ainsi en discutant , elle mentionna le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire , son amie la rassura à son tour et elle entrèrent dans l'épicerie et firent les achats nécessaire puis chacune retourna chez elle à regret , sakura avait retrouvé son sourire habituel , elle claqua la porte gaiement et posa les affaires sur la table

calme toi petit monstre la maison va s'ecrouler

ONI-CHAN !

chutttttt petit monstre

JE NE SUIS PAS UN PETIT MONSTRE !

alors pourquoi tu cries si fort

toya !!!

les enfant arrêtait de vous disputez !

oui papa ! entonnèrent ils en chœur

Sakura se saisit d'une poche (sac plastique) et grimpa l'escalier :

le petit monstre a encore frappais

Sakura n'y prêta pas attention et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre kéro en pleine méditation , elle posa les sacs sur son bureau et en extirpa une petite robe bleue , un cahier à spirales , un jeu vidéo pour kéro , des gâteaux et des accessoires de sport :

kéro , je t'es achetais un nouveau jeu et ….des gâteaux !

Il sortit aussitôt de sa méditation et se jeta au visage de sakura , elle le tira par la queue , il rougit

Ca ne va pas la tête !!

désolé saki , merci

très bien , prend les gâteau et le jeu…..elle fut interrompu par son frère qui entra sans frapper

petit monstre tu as du courrier , mais tu verras ça après manger !!

d'accord merci Oni-chan !

de rien petit monstre !

ONI-CHAN !

il ferma la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse le frapper , elle se mit à lui courir après , il plaqua se main sur son front si bien qu'elle battait des poings dans l'air , sakura vociférait des grognement et toya en profiter pour regarde ailleurs comme si de rien étais , une fois de plus il gagnais , sakura se jura qu'un jour elle lui ferais payer , leur père les appela pour manger , sakura retrouva son calme son père lui avait fait son plat préféré , elle se jeta dans ses bras en le remerciant , il sourit car sa fille était heureuse et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que le bonheur de ses enfants ! ils s'assirent et mangèrent en riant des grimaces de toya , à la fin du repas , elle débarrassa et attrapa la télécommande , c'étais la soirée télé , elle se blottit au fond du canapé et hurla le nom du petit gardien qui viens se réfugie dans les bras de sa maîtresse , un peu plus tard dans la soirée , on sonna à le porte , sakura se précipita pour ouvrir , elle aperçu ses amis qui l'attendait , elle se chaussa et prévient son frère et son père qu'elle sortait , il lui dirent d'être prudente et de rentrer tôt , elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et se précipita dehors ( c'est mal écrit là c'est grave ) :

alors on va où ? demande t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents

et bien si on allait en ville , il passe un film génial au cinéma

pas de problème si la séance ne se termine pas trop tard

non , ne t'inquiète pas

ok, yamazaki-kun (je sais je les met pas tout les temps lol)

il tenait fermement la main de chiharu , elle le regardait avec amour sakura se retient de pleurer parfois c'était dur pour elle de voir les couples , elle dont le petit ami était si loin , si absent du moins elle s'efforça de faire comme si de rien n'étais , la petite bande entra dans la cinéma , ils prirent place et ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à la fin du film , les filles avait opté pour un film mêlant aventure , enquête et histoire d'amour ainsi cela plaisait à tout le monde , la séance se termina une heure et demie plus tard et chacun donna son avis , ce qu'il avait aime ou au contraire pas du tout et enfin ils se séparèrent , sakura se hâta de rentrer, et à peine c'était elle glissait dans les draps qu'elle s'endormit , le lendemain elle devait allait passer la journée chez son grand père , elle attrapa la robe que sa mère avait portait quand elle était petite et posa un chapeau sur ses cheveux légèrement plus long qu'autrefois , elle prit ses plus belle chaussures , son petit sac à dos et y mit kéro qui dormait encore ,

ça va pas de me réveiller ainsi dit il en gémissant

désolé mon kéro mais nous allons être en retard

elle dévala les escalier , son père sourit en lui disant qu'elle était très belle , son frère se contenta des chamailleries habituelles , la journée se passa parfaitement sakura riait sans se douter de se qui l'attendait , une fois de retour dans sa chambre , elle laissa sortir kéro qui se rua dans la cuisine car il mourrait de faim pour pas changer , cela fit rire sakura quand elle fut seule , elle se rappela de l'enveloppe qu'elle avait reçu , elle reconnu aussitôt l'écriture applique de shaolan et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse et excitation , c'était une casette , elle la glissa dans son magnétoscope et s'assit sur son lit , le visage de shaolan apparut , elle se laissa glissais pour caressais l'écran c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait son visage , il n'avait pas vraiment changeais mais on apercevait déjà qu'il devenait un homme , toujours les mêmes yeux chocolat , sauvages , toujours les même lèvres si bien dessine , enfin il se racla la gorge :

sakura , si je t'envoie cette cassette c'est que je trouve que c'est plus honnête envers toi, il vaux mieux que je te le dise ainsi plutôt qu'en me cachant derrière un combiné de téléphone ou même derrière de simple mots sur une feuille

Le visage de sakura se fit grave , elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir mais elle continua à écouter la voix qu'elle aimait tant :

je dois dire que je t'es aime, de toute manière cela fait maintenant un an que je suis partit et maintenant je me rends compte que je ne supporte pas cette situation être loin de toi , donc c'est comme ça que je met fin à notre relation , plus jamais je ne prendrais contacts avec toi , plus jamais tu ne dois essayer de me revoir , je ne veux plus entendre parlait de toi au revoir sakura je te souhaite une vie heureuse sans moi même si je te déteste maintenant de m'avoir fait souffrir pendant un an

Sakura éteignit la tele et glissa la casette dans un tiroir et le ferma grâce à la carte de la serrure, puis après quelques instants de stupeur elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et attendit que kéro revienne en se mordillant les lèvres pour retenir les larmes qui lui brûlait les yeux, enfin il revient la bouche pleine, elle se releva toute rouge, il s'arrêta pour la regarder

qu'est qui t'arrives pitchoune ?

rien je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin de m'aérer alors dit à toya et papa de ne pas s'inquiéter

d'accord mais soit prudente et revient vite

…….

elle ne répondit pas et se jeta par la fenêtre, des ailes poussèrent dans son dos et elle disparu grâce à l'invisibilité, elle se posa sur le haut de la tour de Tokyo et éclata en sanglots, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêtait

il ne reviendra jamais il à rompu, rompu …..se mot résonnait à ses oreilles

Plus jamais elle ne l'entendrait dire ses mots doux plus jamais elle ne l'entendrait finalement, une douleur sournoise s'insinua en elle, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter le flot qui coulait sur ses joues, la lune apparu, les heures passait et elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle finit tout de même par s'endormir mais chez elle cela commencer à s'affole :

Toya , ta sœur …..il est presque minuit ….

je vais à se recherche

Kéro deboula et annonça qu'il allais sillonné la vois des airs, c'est ainsi qu'il la trouva endormit, il la fit glisser sans la réveiller sur son dos et la ramena à la maison en entrant par la porte, son père se précipita vers kéro, elle serrais son sceptre contre son cœur, il la prit dans ses bras et alla la mettre au lit, il la borda et caressa sa joue

ma petite fille si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur

Toya entra en trombe dans la chambre et soupira de soulagement , il s' accroupi au chevet de sa sœur

que t'arrive t-il petit sœur , je me suis fais du soucis tu sais

ils sortirent sur la pointe des pieds et continuèrent à discuter dans le salon il se demandait pourquoi elle avait fait ça, le lendemain, elle descendit comme si de rien n'étais en se forçant à sourire :

bonjour tout le monde !

bonjour ma puce , tu as bien dormi ?

oui merci et toi ?

bien aussi mais dis moi que c'est il passé hier soir ?

oh, ce n'es rien je méditais sur la tour de Tokyo et j'ai pas vu les heures passait j'ai du m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte désolé de vous avoir causé du soucis

puisque tu vas bien c'est le plus important n'est ce pas Toya !

bien sur tu croyais pas que nous allions nous débarrassez du petit monstre comme ça !

elle ne réagit pas et attrapa ses rollers, les deux hommes restèrent bouche bée :

sakura tu ne manges pas ?

pas le temps je suis déjà en retard, je suis de corvées

elle fila sur ses rollers , des larmes brillait dans ses yeux , elle n'avait plus envie de rien mais elle se forçais pour ne pas inquiétez sa famille et maintenant ce qu'elle redoutait c'était de ne pas arriver à le cacher à tomoyo cela serais plus dur , de même qu'Eriol qui était revenu car c'était trop dur pour lui d'être si loin de tomoyo , elle respira , un grand cou mais rien a faire son cœur lui faisait toujours aussi mal , elle venait de perdre sa raison de vivre et comme elle le pensait , une vie sans shaolan ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait mais elle avait encore envie de se battre , de ne pas y croire , elle s'arrêta devant le portail et attendit patiemment que tomoyo arrive , effectivement comme à son habitude elle ne tarda pas accompagné d'Eriol , elle fut quelques peu surpris de la trouver appuyais contre le mur , elle lui fit signe mais sakura était visiblement plongeais dans ses pensées , elle se posta devant elle, Eriol à côté d'elle :

sakura ?

ah tomoyo tu es arrivée, toi aussi Eriol mais c'est vrai là où l'un se trouve l'autre y est aussi

oui c'est vrai ma petit fleur de cerisier

les deux amoureux éclatèrent de rire mais il cessèrent en réalisent que sakura ne faisait pas de même

ça ne va pas saki ?

si si ça va, je suis juste un peu fatigué

tu es sur dit Eriol en lui lançant un regard profond

oui dit elle en détournant le regard

Il voulu insisté un peu plus mais une foule d'élève arriva, il pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école les cours débutèrent, sakura écoutait avec une ardeur toute nouvelle pas de bavardage, pas de regard jetait par la fenêtre et surtout pas de griffonnage du visage tant aimé de shaolan ! tomoyo se réjouissait car elle croyait que sakura avait enfin prit conscience que ce n'es pas en se laissant aller en cours que shaolan reviendrais plus vite .elle sourit et jeta un regard doux à Eriol , les cours passèrent vite pour sakura , tomoyo partit main dans la main avec Eriol , il rentrait souvent ensemble sakura prit son temps pour rentre , elle roulais avec mélancolie , elle se demandais pourquoi il avait rompu si soudainement , sûrement avait il trouvais une fille mieux qu'elle et avec qui tout serais plus simple , elle pleura encore et se rua dans sa chambre sans s'arrête , elle se laissa tomber sur le lit , kéro tourna la tête vers elle et mit pause à son jeu , il voleta jusqu'à son oreiller :

qu'est qui t'arrives pitchoune ?

c'est rien c'est juste que Shaolan me manque terriblement

je sais mais tu sais il n'aimerait pas te voir pleurer et moi je déteste quand tu pleures

Elle se releva et fit un faible sourire, il essuya la dernière larme qui roulait sur sa joue, elle le serra contre son cœur

merci kéro, bon maintenant il faut que je fasse mes devoirs

elle resta des heures penchait sur ses devoirs son frère frappa à la porte

entre !

petit monstre on mange

Oni-chan combien de fois je t'es dit que je n'étais pas un petit monstre

on mange !

j'arrive

elle ferma son cahier et suivis son frère et se posa sur sa chaise, elle tripota se nourriture

tu n'as pas faim ma chérie ?

non pas trop

il se leva et posa sa main sur son front

tu n'es pas chaude pourtant

ne t'inquiète pas papa, c'est juste que j'ai trop mange a midi

d'accord

Elle mangea la moitié de l'assiette et remonta dans sa chambre, son frère la regarde puis regarda son père :

je me fais du souci, il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas

ne t'en fais pas tu sais bien que c'est par période, cela lui passeras vite, il faut juste qu'on la soutienne

tu as raison espérons seulement que cela lui passera vite

moi aussi je l'espère

Sakura se changea et se glissa dans ses draps pour s'endormir aussitôt serrant l'ours de Shaolan dans ses bras , son sommeil fut agité , le lendemain fut pareillement sinistre , elle mangea à peine et se plongea dans son travail pendant des heures .Le mercredi elle se leva avant tout le monde et partit en laissant un mot , elle filer sur ses rollers quand elle percuta un arbre tellement elle était ailleurs , elle tomba sur les fesses et mit quelques instant à reprendre ses esprits , elle ramassa son pendentif qui c'était décrochais et l'ouvrit , la photo de Shaolan était toujours là , elle plaqua le médaille contre son visage et éclata en sanglot sans pouvoir s'arrêter , les heures passant , toya approchais à vive allure accompagne de yukito , il discutait entre eux comme d'habitude :

dis tu ne trouve pas que ma sœur est bizarre en ce moment ?

je ne sais pas ça fais trois jours que je ne l'es pas…..ce n'es pas elle là

où ?

là dit –il en la désignant du doigt

Elle était allonge sur le sol, toya se précipita à sa cote, elle tenait le médaillon dans sa main droite, il le prit, il essuya les larmes qui roulait sur les joues de sa soeur et regarda l'intérieur :

j'en était sur c'est encore à cause du morveux !

Sakura grelotta, il la prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers yukito, ils avancèrent de quelques mètres, il s'assit sur un banc et secoua sa sœur avec douceur, elle ouvrit ses yeux rougit par ses larmes :

Oni-chan …..

petit sœur qu'est qui t'es arrivé, on t'as trouvé endormit sur le bord de la route !

je suis partit plus tôt de la maison et j'ai percuté un arbre

quoi !!!

ne t'inquiètes pas Oni-chan je me suis pas fait mal, je me suis assise

tu as pleure ? coupa t-il

…..

ce n'est pas la peine de dire non de toutes façon, cela se voit, qu'est qu'a encore fait ce morveux

ce n'est pas un morveux et c'est juste un petit coup de blues, ça va passer comme les autres fois

si tu le dis mais promet moi que plus jamais je te trouverais comme ça, tu sais si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler

merci Oni-chan mais tout va bien, je vais être en retard, bonjour Yuki, merci et à ce soir

Elle partit à toutes vitesse, toya se releva et la regarda disparaître, il reprit sa route, sakura salua ses amis, Eriol s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit, elle releva les yeux vers lui et rendit son sourire, un faible sourire .Tomoyo fit irruption dans la salle de classe et embrassa tendrement Eriol, elle regarda sakura et pâlit légèrement :

qu'est qui t'arrives ma puce ?

tu ne vois pas que saki à pleure

c'est vrai sakura ? demanda t-il inquiet

c'est rien c'est juste un coup de blues passager, il me tarde seulement que Shaolan revienne !

tu es sur !

tout à fait sur !

OK

Elle écouta attentivement les cours même le cours de maths ce qui étonna ses deux amis, puis ils s'assirent dans le parc pour déjeuner, elle mangea avec peine et se força à rigoler à contre cœur, à l'intérieur ce n'étais qu'un vaste champ de ruines, elle leva les yeux vers le toit de l'école, une bonne vingtaine de mètres à vue d'œil, elle regarda de nouveau ses amis avec mélancolie :

je suis heureuse sakura, tu as retrouvé ton sourire

c'est normal avec vous comme amis ! elle sourit de toutes ses dents mais une idée, une idée noire naissait dans son esprit

Ils recommencèrent à rire, les cours reprirent et comme à l'accoutumé, sakura rentra seule, elle fit le ménage grâce à la carte des bulles et se mit à ses devoirs, kéro était entrain de jouer comme d'habitude

kéro ?

oui pitchoune ?

à ma mort tu te rendormiras pour veiller sur les cartes et tu devras désignez une nouvelle chasseuse ?

pourquoi tu me poses cette question, tu as encore de belles années devants toi !

oui je sais kéro mais c'est juste pour savoir

et bien cela dépendra tu sais je sais pas si je pourrais avoir une autre maîtresse ou un autre maître après toi

tu es gentil de dire ça kéro

en fait cela sera comme tu le voudras, les cartes de sakura pourront être endormit à tout jamais ou un jour entre en la possession d'une autre personne qui devra subir les mêmes épreuves que toi

d'accord, merci d'avoir répondu à mes question kéro de mon cœur

de rien

Il replongea dans son jeu et sakura dans ses devoirs, elle entendit la porte d'entrer claquais puis qu'on frappais à sa porte, elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte, son frère entra et s'assit sur le lit

alors petit monstre tu as passé une bonne journée

JE NE SUIS PAS UN PETIT MONSTRE

calme toi godzilla tu va faire s'écrouler toute les maison du quartier

grrrrrrr Oni-chan

bon je te laisse finir tes devoirs et c'est moi qui fais la cuisine !

à qu'elle heure rentre papa ?

dans pas très longtemps

chouette !

Quelques temps plus tard, ils passèrent à table, sakura se força encore une fois à manger et monta se couchais tôt, elle regarda le plafond pendant des heures les larmes lui dévorent les yeux et finit tout de même par s'endormir, le lendemain elle se réveilla tant bien que mal avant tout le monde, elle lança un sortilège pour que personne ne l'entende, elle ses serra ses cartes contre son cœur :

soyez heureuse et les enferma dans le livre puis elle prit la casette et la glissa dans son sac, le sort des dissipa, elle revêtis son uniforme et descendit bruyamment les marches

Miss godzilla à encore frapper

Oni-chan !!!

toya n'embète pas ta sœur

petit monstre dépêche toi !!

oui, oui

Elle avala son petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et chaussa ses rollers, son frère était déjà partit mais elle ne tarda pas à le rattraper, ils furent rejoints par Yuki :

bonjour sakura, tu vas bien ?

oui et toi ?

très bien

bon je vous laisse je suis arrivé

Sakura salua ses amis, elle arrivait juste à l'heure comme d'habitude, la matinée se passa normalement sakura faignait d'avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre d'entant, elle riait aux éclats et souriait, ses amis étais heureux de la voir ainsi, pourtant à la pose déjeuner :

allez vous installez, je dois faire un truc, je vous rejoint

d'accord dépêche toi c'est si bon quand tu es joyeuse !

Sakura grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre sans s'arrêter, tout le monde était sortit elle n'eut aucun mal à forcer la serrure de la porte qui menait au toit, elle marcha, elle regarda de nouveau son médaillon :

pourquoi mon amour, pourquoi !!!

des larmes jaillirent de ses beaux yeux verts , elle prit la casette et monta sur la balustrade , jeta un regard en bas c'était plus haut qu'elle ne l'avait pensé , une pierre roula sous ses pieds , la personne qui étais en bas leva les yeux , quand elle aperçu sakura elle poussa un hurlement , son amie à côté leva à son tour les yeux et bientôt un groupe se forma , des murmures parcourait les curieux et même les élèves du lycée s'agglutiner autour du grillage , Toya accosta un élève

qu'est qui se passe pour que tout le monde se presse contre le grillage ?

vous n'êtes pas au courant, une élève de l'école à côté est monte sur le toit

tu sais qui c'est ?

non allez dont voir

Les deux amis se précipitèrent à un petit coin en surplomb et scrutèrent, toya poussa un cri

Mon dieu mais c'est sakura !

mais qu'est qu'elle fait là haut ?

il faut y aller tout de suite ….

toya s'élança vers le grillage, c'était le chemin le plus court, yukito à sa suite :

laissez moi passez hurlais toya

et en quel nom vociféraient les autres élèves

pour la simple et bonne raison que cet élève sur le toit c'est ma sœur !

- laissez le passé hurla un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, toya gravit le grillage et se précipita vers le groupe de petits :

par où peut on grimper au toit

tu entre dans le bâtiment et tu grimpe les escaliers tout en haut il y une porte, tu l'ouvre et tu es sur le toit répondit une jeune fille assez grande

merci, Yuki va téléphoner à mon père

mais si ….

y a pas de si, je vais l'en empêcher

d'accord …après quelque instant de concentration elle a jetait un sort, je ne peux pas me changer en yué

file apeller mon père

oui

il partit en courant vers une cabine téléphonique

Une centaine de mètres plus loin :

Bon les amis ne bougeait pas je vais chercher Sakura !

d'accord mais fais vite, tu vas me manquer

promit mon amour (s'il avait étais au courant ça aurait fais déplacer, vous vous demandez sûrement aussi comment tomoyo n'as pas vu à quel point son amie allez mal mais en général les suicidaires savent bien cacher leur désir de mort donc voilà, en ce moment j'écris que des trucs sinistre bah …)

Elle fit le tour de l'école en courant et découvrit le groupe, elle s'approcha intriguait

qu'est qui se passe ?

il y une élève sur le toit, elle veut se jeter dans le v ide

elle leva la tête et éclata en sanglot, elle voulu se précipitais sur le toit mais ils s'y mirent à plusieurs pour la retenir

laissez moi y aller c'est ma meilleure amie

tu ne pourras rien faire pour elle, son frère est déjà là haut

mon dieu comment je n'es pas pu m'en rendre compte !!

Toya arrive enfin en haut du batiment, il vit sa sœur qui regarde en bas, elle tourna la tête vivement vers lui

Oni-chan ?

saki, ne fais pas de bêtises descend de se rebord et vient vers moi

de nouvelles larmes brouillèrent sa vue, elle trembla et articula avec difficulté :

ne t'approche pas Oni-chan

saki …ne fais pas ça

c'est la meilleure solution, je souffre trop

pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

Une vie sans shaolan ça ne vaut pas la peine que je la vive

tu as pense à papa, à moi à tout tes amis ?

Oni-chan je t'aime, dis leur à tous que je les aimes

tu leur dirais toi-même

non, je te dis ma vie n'as plus de raison d'être sans lui

mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

elle lui jeta la casette et lui jeta une dernière phrase

regarde ça, tu sais je t'aime vraiment Oni-chan

sakura petit sœur ne dis pas ça reviens vers moi, des larmes roulait sur ses joues

elle se laissa tomber, il se précipita vers elle mais trop tard, elle tombait dans le vide, tout le monde hurlait on entendit un bruit sourd, toya resta prostrés, tomoyo se précipita à ses côtés, elle était étendu sur le ventre, la marre de sang autour de sa tête s'élargit, tout le monde se pressait autour de tomoyo, elle entendit la vois d'eriol se frayant un passage à travers la foule

mais qu'est qui se passe ici ?

À peine fut il arrivais que tomoyo se jetait dans ses bras en pleurant

qu'est qui te prend ma puce ?

sakura …..sakura elle

elle le prit par la main, il découvrit l'horrible spectacle, il se laissa tomber à son coté et caressa son visage avec douceur, il se pencha :

elle respire encore mais très faiblement appelé une ambulance !

Toya aussi arriva auprès de sa sœur, il la serra dans ses bras en pleurant :

non, non pas elle ma petite sœur ….non, non

toya …. interviens Yuki

Yuki, dis moi que ce n'es pas vrai…

Toya….. ton père arrive, je peux faire autre chose

s'il te plait va chercher les autres intervient Eriol

bien sur, il se trouve où ?

sous le grand arbre

Toya tenait fermement sa sœur dans ses bras, quand enfin les ambulanciers arrivèrent :

monsieur laissez nous, on va s'occupez d'elle

Il la lâcha, les ambulanciers prirent son pouls, ils l'intubèrent, toya détourna les yeux il ne supportait pas de voir sa sœur baignant dans son sang, il pansèrent sa plaie craniéne, et plantèrent une perfusion sur son bras, il la firent ensuite glisser sur une civière et placèrent une minerve au cas elle ce serait briser les os de la colonne :

monsieur vous voulez monte ?

oui …Yuki tu viens

non je prend mon vélo, ton père va arriver je lui dirais dans quel hôpital vous êtes partit

Tomoyo tu veux venir ?

oui…..

Le groupe d'amis de Sakura était complètement prostrés même Lika se retenait fortement de ne pas éclater en sanglots, Tomoyo grimpa dans l'ambulance :

mon chéri va chercher kéro, il a du sentir ….

oui, je vous rejoint là bas !

L'ambulancière ferma brusquement le porte et s'assit en surveillant le cœur de Sakura, elle avait incroyablement pâlit, Tomoyo pleurait contre l'épaule de Toya :

Toya pourquoi à t-elle fais ça

en regardant cette casette on le sauras

dis moi qu'elle ne vas pas mourir

…….

je pense qu'elle est sortit d'affaire mais elle est dans le coma, elle a reçu un gros choc à la tête et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang interviens l'ambulancière un sourire compatissant

nous sommes bientôt arrivais ?

oui bientôt

Yukito attendait sur le bord dans la route quand le père de ses deux amis s'arrêta net devant lui, il semblait apeuré :

est ce qu'elle ?

monsieur …elle …elle

elle a…..sauté ?

oui …..dit il en essuyant une larme

elle …

non elle est toujours en vie

ouf, tu montes, tu vas venir toi aussi

Il déposa sa bicyclette dans le coffre et claqua la portière

alors dis moi, de quel hôpital il s'agit

l'hôpital du centre !

Enfin sakura entrez dans l'hôpital, toya se laissa choir sur un fauteuil, il éclata en sanglot, tomoyo qui avait retrouvait quelque bribe de calme, lui prit la main :

oh tomoyo, pourquoi je me suis toujours comportait comme ça envers elle, pourquoi je ne lui es pas dis que je l'aimais ?

je suis sur qu'elle le sais et puis tu auras d'autre occasion de le lui dire

si elle mourrait jamais je ne m'en remettrais

ne dis pas ça, elle ne vas pas mourir ….

Les quatre personnes manquante arrivèrent, tomoyo se rua dans les bras de son homme et éclata en sanglots, eriol perdant sa maîtrise habituel ne pu se retenir de faire de même, il pleurait dans les bras l'un de l'autre, kéro s'extirpa et se laissa tombait inerte sur le sol, toya le ramassa furtivement et murmura :

ne bouge surtout pas !

toya comment tu vas

papa ….si tu l'avais vu

racontes moi ce qu'elle t'as dit avant de …..

Il lui fit un récit précis, son père avait les larmes aux yeux, quand enfin un médecin s'approcha, ils se groupèrent tous autour de lui

messieurs dames, la jeune fille est dans la coma, elle a un gros traumatisme crânien, il est peu probable qu'elle se réveille un jour, vous pouvaient allais dans sa chambre, lui parlait, il se peux que vous soyez choquais de voir tous ses appareils mais bientôt sûrement elle pourra s'en passer, c'est la chambre au bout du couloir !

allons y

vous ne croyez pas que nous devrions prévenir Shaolan ! lança tomoyo d'une voix mal assure

tu peux toujours essayer mais je crois que nous devrions attendre

il a le droit de savoir

pas tant que nous n'aurons pas regarder cette casette

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et restèrent un moment silencieux, sakura était étendu sur le lit , la tête bandé un tuyau dans la gorge pour pouvoir respirer, toya fut le premier à s'approcher , il prit la main de sa sœur , elle semblait si fragile , il la serra un peu plus en faisant attention aux deux aiguilles plante dedans , il la porte à son visage , des larmes roulèrent dessus , son père posa sa main sur son épaule , puis tomoyo tira une chaise et s'y assis , elle prit l'autre main de sakura et la regarda quelques instant

Eriol tu ne peux rien faire ? interviens kéro en voletant au dessus du corps inerte de sakura, il était au bord des larmes

non malheureusement, elle n'est pas comme ça à cause de la magie et puis comme elle a jeté un sort sur elle je ne peux vraiment rien faire

il faut attendre et espéré qu'un jour elle se réveillera

oui, elle se réveillera ajouta toya pas convaincu

je propose que chaque soir on se relais à son chevet, lui faire la lecture, lui parlait je suis sur que ainsi elle se réveilleras bientôt

oui tu as raison papa, mais en attendant rentrons tous, nous ne pourrons pas lui être bien utile ce soir nous sommes tous fatigués, venez dont manger à la maison !

d'accord ! entonnèrent ils tous en chœur

Dans le salon il y avait un silence pesant, ils n'avait pas le cœur à manger, ils s'assirent tous dans le canapé, toya glissa la casette dans le magnétoscope, il se devait de savoir la raison de son geste même s'il s'en doutait, le visage de shaolan apparu de nouveau, toya serra le poing :

je dois dire que je t'es aime, de toute manière cela fait maintenant un an que je suis partit et maintenant je me rends compte que je ne supporte pas cette situation être loin de toi , donc c'est comme ça que je met fin à notre relation , plus jamais je ne prendrais contacts avec toi , plus jamais tu ne dois essayer de me revoir , je ne veux plus entendre parlait de toi au revoir sakura je te souhaite une vie heureuse sans moi, même si je te déteste maintenant de m'avoir fait souffrir pendant un an

QUOI !! hurla toya en bondissant sale morveux tu vas me payer ça !

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone, tomoyo posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule d'Eriol et se remit à pleurer

comment à t-il pu dire ça ?

je ne sais pas mais …..il devra s'expliquer

toya composa furieusement le numéro du morveux , les sonneries s'éternisaient quand enfin il entendit la vois de l'opératrice qui lui signalais que le numéro qu'il demandais n'étais plus en service , tomoyo comme si il l'avait demande lui tendit son téléphone portable , c'était la même chose , toya revient s'asseoir :

il la lâchement abandonnais , il à choisi la facilité , sakura l'aime de toute son âme , elle m'a dit avant de sauté que une vie sans lui ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue , tout ça c'est de sa faute …….dit toya avant de s'effondrait et de se mettre à pleurer :

ma petite sœur, ma petite saki murmurais t-il inlassablement

chéri murmura tomoyo la voix étranglé par les sanglots

oui ?

il faut que j'aille en chine le cherchait, le prévenir même s'il à dit qu'il la détestait …..

ça ne peux pas être vrai coupa kéro, le morveux à toujours eut l'air de l'aime vraiment

nous irons en chine toi et moi et nous le ramènerons ici de grès ou de force

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et renifla bruyamment, Eriol ne résista pas plus longtemps et se mit à pleurer lui aussi , il était furieux contre son descendant , furieux par ce qu'il savait que son amour avait toujours était sincère alors il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner , surtout comme ça, de cette façon , il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça , fujitaka se leva tremblant et se rassit aussitôt , il avait perdu sa femme et maintenant il risquait de perdre sa petite fleur de cerisier , sa petite fille , il avait les yeux ternes :

bon je crois qu'il faut qu'on dorme même si ça me parait difficile

oui, je vais rentrer, ma mère doit s'inquiéter

Elle se leva et prit la main d'Eriol et quittèrent la pièce, toya remercia yukito d'avoir fais ce qu'il lui avait demandé et le raccompagna à la porte :

cette semaine je n'irais pas en cours explique bien au prof pourquoi

oui bien sur, je t'apporterais tes devoirs si tu veux

merci

de rien, surtout dis bien à sakura que nous pensons à elle (yuki et yué)

bien sur, bonne nuit Yuki

merci toi aussi toya

Il referma la porte, toute joie avait quitté son cœur, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, il se tourna vers son père

tu ne vas pas te coucher papa ?

non, il faut que je prévienne la famille

ne te couche pas trop tard

ne t'inquiètes pas

bonne nuit si on peut dire

oui toi aussi essaye de dormi

oui essayais est bien le mot, kéro tu viens

oui …je peux dormir dans ta chambre s'il te plait par ce que je ne supporterais pas de dormir dans la sienne ……sans qu'elle soit là

oui viens ….

Ce dernier se posa sur son épaule, toya continua à gravir les escaliers, demain il n'entendrait pas sa sœur descendre les escaliers en criant qu'elle était en retard, il ne l'entendrais pas pester à ces paroles, ni ne l'entendrais rire, il se retourna une dernière fois

papa tu as une photo d'elle ?

regarde dans le tiroir de ma chambre, il doit y avoir un cadre avec une photo d'elle

et toi papa tu en as une

oui sur ma table de nuit

Il ouvrit le porte de la chambre de son père et prit une photo de sa sœur , elle était récente, les deux amis se penchèrent et la regardèrent quelques instant , elle semblait heureuse sur la photo , elle portait une jupe noir plissé et un débardeur vert pomme avec par-dessus un petit chemisier blanc , ses cheveux volait au grès du vent et un superbe sourire illuminé son visage , toya la serra contre son cœur et essuya une larme , il ressortit tout aussi doucement de la chambre et passa devant celle de sa sœur , il passa devant en accélérant le pas , il se laissa tomber sur son lit et posa la photo de sa sœur sur la table de chevet , il soupira puis dit à kéro qui étais toujours sur son épaule :

comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir qu'elle allait si mal ?

ce n'es pas ta faute toya, moi non plus je n'es rien vu, je crois que nous ne soupsionnons pas que saki pouvait pense à ça, elle qui étais si gaie et qui espérait tant de la vie

tout ça c'est la faute du morveux je savais qu'il n'étais pas bien pour elle, j'aurais du lui cassait la figure quand j'en est eu l'occasion

nous verrons bien qu'elle nouvelle nous donnerons Tomoyo et Eriol en revenant de hong Kong

oui, je ne sais pas toi mais je suis fatiguée

moi aussi mais je sais pas si j'arriverais à dormir

Toya s'allongea sur son lit et kéro se posa sur son oreiller, il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit de nouvelles larmes inondèrent ses joues, il se tourna vers la photo :

petite sœur je t'en supplie réveille toi vite, je t'aime petite sœur

Tomoyo était pelotonné dans les bras de son petit ami, ils pleuraient tout les deux et les domestiques n'arrivaient pas à savoir pourquoi, Tomoyo releva la tête et demanda d'une voix nouée

maman reviens bientôt ?

je pense que oui mademoiselle voulais vous que je lui demande de revenir plus tôt

non, nous allons attendre n'est pas mon chéri

oui nous attendrons …le temps qu'il faudra …il baissa la tête pour continuer à pleurer

mademoiselle dites nous ce qui se passe

Elle se blotti un peu plus dans les bras de son amant et pleura plus fort encore, il caressa ses cheveux quand enfin, une porte s'ouvrit au loin, Tomoyo n'entendit pas ce que l'on disait mais Eriol tendit l'oreille

madame enfin vous rentrez

oui j'ai eu beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui

cela fais des heures que votre fille vous attend

pourquoi ? quelque chose ne vas pas ?

nous n'avons rien pus apprendre, elle vous attend dans le petit salon

elle va bien ?

ils pleurent tout les deux

comment ça ?

ils pleurent depuis qu'ils sont rentrés

Elle se précipita dans le petit salon et s'approcha de sa fille et lui prit la main et celle d'Eriol

qu'est qui vous arrivez ?

oh maman, c'est terrible

dis moi se qui passe ?!

c'est horrible …..c'est horrible

mais dis moi ce qui c'est passé !

et bien ….oh non mon chéri dis le lui c'est trop dur

madame ….c'est Sakura

quoi qu'est qui lui est arrive ?

elle….elle

ne me dis pas que…qu'elle !

non elle est dans le coma

pourquoi ?

elle a tente de se donner la mort du toit de l'école

…..oh mon dieu

maman …il faut absolument que j'aille en chine pour demander à Shaolan de venir même si c'est à cause de lui tout ça

très bien ma chérie je te prends un vol pour demain, mais calme toi je t'en pris

je ne peux pas maman ….

Très bien va dont te coucher

Mon chéri tu viens avec moi

Il va dormir dans la chambre d'ami

Bien sur dit il en ravalant ses larmes

Ils montèrent à l'étage, sonomi se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se posa la main sur les yeux :

laissez moi seule s'il vous plait

bien madame

Ils fermèrent la porte derrière elle, une larme roula sur sa joue, elle se redressa et regarda la photo de sa cousine sur la petite table

je t'es déjà perdu ma petite Nadeshiko je ne veux pas perdre ta petite fille

Le lendemain toya se réveilla de bonne heure, il avait à peine dormi, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, il descendit les marches et bailla

bonjour papa déjà levé

oui je ne suis pas arriver à dormir

moi non plus j'ai du dormir deux heures

assis toi je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner

non merci je n'es pas faim

mange tu ne l'aideras pas en tombant malade

tu as raison

Il prit son sac et y plongea un livre puis de quoi grignoter , une brosse et deux rubans .Il grimpa sur sa moto et se gara devant l'hôpital , il s'assit près de sa sœur , elle avait encore pâlit , il prit sa main et la caressa de son pouce , il l'approcha de son visage et soupira avant d'éclater en sanglot , murmurant des supplications à l'adresse de sa petite sœur , au bout de quelques minutes il s'essuya d'un revers de manche et prit le livre .A l'autre bout de tomoeda , les deux jeunes prirent place dans l'avion à destination de HongKong , Tomoyo avait perdu son sourire sa meilleure amie était entre la vie et la mort , il fallait absolument qu'elle voit Shaolan , Eriol seul arrivait maintenant à la faire sourire mais il avait du mal à le faire car sa peine était immense , il avait l'impression de perdre une fille , de perdre une partie importante de sa vie , après Tomoyo, Sakura était la personne la plus chère a son cœur , il regarda par la hublot , il survolait la mer , il se pencha vers Tomoyo qui c'était endormit , il sourit faiblement , enfin la voix douce de l'hôtesse de l'air annonça l'atterrissage , il secoua sa petite amie avec douceur , elle ouvrit mollement les yeux et se mordit la lèvres pour ne plus pleure , il se dirigèrent vers la demeure de Shaolan , ils frappèrent tout deux à la porte , le domestique qui leur ouvrit leur répondit que la famille qui habitait cette demeure venait de déménager sans donner d'adresse , Eriol prit la main de son maie et ils retournèrent vers l'aéroport :

comment à t-il pus faire ça maintenant, elle est entre la vie et la mort et c'est de sa faute

je suis sur qu'un jour aussi lointain soit il nous aurons des nouvelles de lui

oui mais quand …... ?

je l'ignore !

Les jours, les mois passais, se ressemblant étrangement, bientôt Tomoyo entra dans la petite chambre, toya était appuyé contre un mur songeur :

bonjour

bonjour répondit il d'une voix triste, vous savez quel jour nous sommes

oui, aujourd'hui ça fait quatre ans qu'elle est dans le coma

oui…..ma petite sœur, elle a tant change

Il s'approcha du lit , elle semblait paisible , on venait juste de la douchais et ses cheveux était déjà sec et coiffe en un tresse , ses cheveux devait maintenant lui arrivait à mi dos , elle avait du prendre au moins une trentaine de centimètres , il prit sa main et la serra comme souvent elle la serra légèrement , un spasme rien de plus au début , la première fois , il c'était réjouit un peu trop vite , la joie était aussitôt retombé , il ne se passait pas un jour sans que ses amis et sa famille la pleure , toya avait beaucoup maigrit ce qui commençait à inquiter son père , ils n'avait toujours eut aucune nouvelles de Shaolan malgré les recherches qu'ils avait fait , sonomi elle soutenait le père de Sakura , elle avait oublié sa rancœur , ils étaient devenu très proche même et à présent elle savait pourquoi Nadeshiko était tomber amoureuse de lui , ce matin là ils n'étaient que trois dans la chambre sans compter Sakura , toya versa quelques larmes

je t'en supplie petite sœur réveille toi, enfin tu verras, je serais te montrer que la vie est belle, je n'es pas était assez affectif avec toi, je n'es pas su te montre que je t'aimais, comme je m'en veux !

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants mais les images de ce jour fatidique lui passait sans cesse dans la tête, il les rouvrit et reposa la main de sa sœur avec douceur, il leva les yeux vers Tomoyo et Eriol, il sourit faiblement, leur main entrelacées lui redonnèrent un peu de joie mais pas assez pour mordre la vie à pleine dents, il était assez tôt et c'était le milieu du printemps, il ouvrit la fenêtre et soupira :

peut être qu'elle ne se réveillera jamais peut être devrions nous abandonnais cette espoir déclara dit il la voix emplit de tristesse

comment peux tu dire ça, un jour bientôt elle se réveilleras sois en sur, nous n'avons pas le droit de perdre espoir …nous n'avons pas le droit !! s'écria Tomoyo en pleurant, elle se blottit dans les bras de son amant, il caressa affectueusement ses cheveux

je suis sur un jour elle se réveilleras, ne perds surtout pas espoir

oui tu as raison, vous avez emmène ses cours ?

oui, cela fait quatre ans que tu lui les cours en prenant la peine de lui expliquer

je sais qu'elle m'entend …j'en suis sur

qu'allons nous faire pour ce jour ?

je pense que nous devrions aller priez au temple tsukimine et veillez sur elle cette nuit

c'est une bonne idée

Ce soir là ils furent une dizaine a ce rendre au temple pour prier en silence sans dire un mot , versant des flots de larmes , ils se groupèrent autour du lit et regardèrent la belle endormit , bien plus tard , trois ans après ( désolé je vais plus vite là mais c'est normal n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ) , c'était un dimanche comme les autres pour eux , ils était tous dans le salon à regarder des casettes filmait par Tomoyo , seulement pour entendre la voix de Sakura pour la voir sourire , bien qu'elle est beaucoup changeait en sept ans elle avait garde les même traits , elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère , ses cheveux étant aussi long et son corps aussi parfait , il regardait donc une casette , quand on frappa à la porte , toya se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit , il se retrouva face à un jeune homme d'une vingtaines d'année , les cheveux en pagaille les yeux chocolat , toya fronça les sourcils

c'est pour quoi ? demanda t-il

toya, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

non qui étés vous et que voulez vous dit il en réfléchissant à qui il pouvait s'agir

je voudrais voir Sakura c'est moi shaolan

Toya vira au rouge et lui mit un violent crochet du droit, il s'écroula par terre

qu'est qui te prends hurla t-il

qu'est qui me prend !!!! qu'est qui me prend

je veux juste voir Sakura sauf si elle a un petit ami

tu rigoles j'espère comment ose tu revenir ici ?

Il le tira à l'intérieur et le plaqua contre le mur en le soulevant serrant fermement sa gorge, Shaolan vira au rouge puis au violet, Yukito sentant qu'il se passait quelques chose se leva pour aller voir, il tira toya en arrière, shaolan tomba sur le sol reprenant son souffle, il se releva tant bien que mal, les deux hommes se tenait en face de lui en lui jetant des regards noirs :

je te conseille de t'en aller tu n'as rien à faire ici

je veux voir Sakura mais à ce que je voit elle ne veut pas me voire, elle a du m'oublier

retiens moi Yuki je vais le tuer !!

les garçons vous venez coupa la voix de Tomoyo

oui

Il fit signe à Shaolan de le suivre, il pénétrèrent dans le salon

qu'est qui ce passe les garçons on vous entendez criez depuis ici ?

Toya fit un pas de coté pour laisser apparaître le jeune homme qui avait frappé à la porte, Tomoyo qui c'était levé un verre dans la main, le lâcha il se brisa en mille morceaux, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux s'embuèrent, Eriol la prit dans ses bras où elle éclata en sanglots

non …..non pas lui marmonnais t-elle

qu'est que tu fout là Shaolan demanda durement Eriol*

mais qu'est que vous avez tous, je veux juste voir Sakura c'est tout

non mais je rêve monsieur déménage sans laisser d'adresse et il revient après sept ans

maintenant finit vos petits jeux je veux voir Sakura …

tu veux la voir !!

Eriol l'attrapa par le col et l'entraîna à sa suite, ils grimpèrent tous en voiture, ils ne dirent pas un mot mais ils lançais tous des regard noirs à Shaolan qui rougissait depuis belle, enfin l'hôpital apparut, ils se garèrent devant et entrèrent dans le hall désormais tout le personnel les connaissais, ils les saluèrent, Shaolan bouillonnait, il pensait qu'elle était odieuse de l'avoir oublié (comment il ose c'est pas lui qui lui a dit que c'était finit) :

je comprend Sakura à eu un enfant, je vois qu'elle est heureuse, je vois pas pourquoi..

tais toi dit violemment toya

Il poussa la porte de la chambre et passa devant Shaolan entra hésitant croyant qu'elle allait avoir un enfant dans les bras , il la découvrit inerte sur le lit , il couru jusqu'au lit et prit sa main , son cœur battait presque au ralentit et un masque à oxygène lui permettait de mieux respirait , il se tourna brusquement vers le petit groupe

depuis combien de temps est elle comme ça , ou il est son mari , il ne viens même pas voir sa femme dit il furieux

tais toi répéta toya , se retenant e lui mettre de nouveau son poing dans la figure

c'est ta faute si elle est là ….ajouta Tomoyo

comment ça pourrait être ma faute , ça fait huit ans que je ne l'es pas vu

tu es stupide !! coupa Eriol , stupide !!

ça fait sept ans qu'elle est dans le coma expliqua son frère

QUOI !!

C'est ta faute répéta Tomoyo

Pourquoi ça serais ma faute

Ne fais pas l'innocent !!

Mais je ne ….

Voyons tu te souviens pas la lâcheté dont tu as fais preuve il y a sept ans avec cette cassette poursuivit toya en la sortant du tiroir et la lui lançant dessus

Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi….

Réfléchis imbécile …..il y a sept ans , elle a reçu cette cassette et a peine une semaine même pas après , elle est ….

Bah va y explique moi puisque vous dites que c'est ma faute

Retenez moi je vais commettre un meurtre siffla le grand frère entre ses dents

Elle t'aimais plus que sa vie , un jour elle est monte sur le toit de l'école

Ne me dites pas….

Laisse moi finir grogna Eriol

Désolé

Toya à bien essaye de la faire revenir vers lui

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de celui si qui poursuivit

Elle a dit qu'une vie sans toi ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue et elle …elle à saute dit il en éclatant en sanglot

Mon dieu

c'est ta faute , c'est ta faute tout ça , elle t'aimait tu avais l'air de l'aimait toi aussi mais tu la abandonne sans remords , sans aucune sincérité ….tu es un monstre s'exhorta Tomoyo hors d'elle

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol , une violente douleur s'empara de lui , des larmes de sang coulèrent de ses yeux :

mon dieu …mon dieu ma petite saki qu'est que j'ai fait maman pourquoi ?

qu'est que tu racontes c'est toi l'unique responsable de tout ça

BAKA ! BAKA ! hurla Tomoyo

Ma mère ma oblige à rester en chine et je croyais qu'en rompant avec Sakura elle serait plus heureuse

Si ta mère t'a oblige a reste que fais tu là ?

Elle …elle est morte le mois dernier et juste avant elle m'a dit qu'elle s'excusait et qu'en fait elle voulait seulement m'éloignait de Sakura , la fille qui nous avez enlève tout honneur

Tu as étais stupide de croire que Sakura t'oublierais facilement maintenant tu souffres plus que nous tous

SAKURA !!! hurla t-il en pleurant

Je déteste SHAOLAN LI hurla toya à son tour

Il s'approcha de nouveau de Sakura , alors il était responsable de tout ça , une douleur insupportable c'était emparé de lui sentant la folie le gagnait , il prit sa main et la frotta contre sa joue des larmes couleur sang roulèrent sur le peau blanche de Sakura , un flot de larmes se déversa bientôt , il se mit à murmurer en chinois

- ma petite saki , je te demande pardon mais je croyais que c'était la meilleure solution , je ne t'es jamais détestait , je t'aime plus que je n'aimerais jamais personne , oh ma petite saki tu es si belle , réveille toi s'il te plait et je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner , je t'aime …je t'aime tu es toute ma vie, désolé ma petite fleur de cerisier , mon dieu, je donnerais ma vie pour que tu ouvres tes beaux yeux émeraude :

- shaolan , nous voyons que tu es sincère ce décida à dire Eriol dont toute trace de colère avait disparu , je pense parlait au nom de tout le monde en disant que tu as le droit de rester le temps que tu voudras peut être que grâce à toi elle se réveilleras

- mais protesta toya

- toya ….

- oui d'accord

, shaolan se pencha un peu plus et caressa la joue de Sakura , il serra sa main et sourit légèrement , il poursuivis toujours en chinois

je suis vraiment désolé mon amour saura tu me pardonner si tu te réveille , aishiteru finit il en japonais , il tira le masque sur le menton de Sakura , il embrassa ses lèvres avec délicatesse , elle était étonnement douce , il sentit un peu de son énergie passait a travers ce baisers , il prit le visage de Sakura entre ses mains personne ne bougeait abasourdit par ce qu'il voyait , il se détache en fin de ses lèvres et continua à pleurer , beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée toya c'était étonnement calmer , shaolan pleurait toujours .Une nuit d'un noir d'encre tomba sur la ville , seulement dans la chambre de Sakura une lueur brilla dans sa poitrine une lumière douce , elle entrouvrit les yeux et baissa le masque a oxygène qui n'étais plus d'aucune utilité maintenant , elle se releva et mit quelques instant s'habituez à l'obscurité , elle ne paniqua pas outre mesure , elle regarda autour d'elle et se remémora les derniers évènement dont elle se souvenais , elle regarda ses mains son corps , toucha ses cheveux et remua ses orteils étonna de pouvoir les bougé , elle soupira de soulagement ,elle avait eu beaucoup de chance , elle attrapa la petite télécommande sur le bord de son lit et appuya sur un bouton , une infirmière accouru surpris , elle fit sursautais Sakura :

mademoiselle kinomoto vous vous sentez comment

un peu embrouille dit elle surprise par sa propre voix qui avait vieillit

c' est normal , vous savez où vous êtes ?

dans un hôpital

oui ça faisait sept ans que vous étiez dans le coma à la suite d'une tentative de suicide

sept ans …..

oui , voulez vous que j'appelle votre famille

non ils auront la surprise demain

j'appelle le médecin pour voir si tout va bien

oui …..

Elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et contempla le plafond , elle se saisit d'un cadre sur la petite table à sa droite , c'était une photo de groupe , regroupant sa famille et ses amis , elle sourit , elle eut du mal à les reconnaître tant ils avait change , le médecin entra et après quelques examen estima quelques peu surpris qu'elle était en pleine forme :

je peux me lever demanda t-elle ?

vous vous en sentez capable dit il tout aussi perplexe par le fait qu'elle puisse bouger les orteils vu la chute qu'elle avait fait

si on me soutiens j'aimerais faire quelques pas dans le couloir

infirmière veillais à ce que cette demoiselle est tout ce qu'elle désire , après tout c'est notre plus ancienne pensionnaire

L'infirmière s'approcha , Sakura s'appuya sur elle et se laissa glisse du lit , ses jambes n'ayant pas vraiment servit depuis longtemps cédèrent sous le poids , l'infirmière la soutient et Sakura s'appuya un peu plus sur elle ,elle avait légèrement le vertige du haut de mètre quatre vingt tout nouveau pour elle , après une dizaine de mètres ses jambes retrouvèrent un peu d'assurance , l'infirmière lui passa de quoi s'appuyer et Sakura fit trois quatre aller retour dans le couloir , elle se rendormit aussitôt dans son lit épuisait , le soleil perça a travers , les fins rideaux , Sakura se réveilla son cœur battait à cent à l'heure tellement elle avait envie de voir ses proches , elle se sortit du lit et se dirigea tant bien que mal dans la salle de bain , elle fixa la pendule , c'était la fin de matinée , elle se déshabilla et se doucha , elle ferma les yeux goûtant au plaisir de l'eau sur sa peau, elle se savonna en découvrant ses nouvelles courbes , elle toucha sa poitrine , ses long cheveux qui une fois mouillait était noirs , elle sortit de la baignoire , ses jambes tremblant encore un peu , elle se regarda dans le miroir , elle vit sa mère derrière elle , elle se retourna :

maman ….

Oh ma petite chérie , j'ai eu tellement peur , je suis si heureuse que tu te sois réveille

Je te ressemble tant maintenant

Oui ma petite fille , je suis vraiment heureuse , tout iras mieux maintenant

Sakura sourit avec douceur , elle sentie la main de sa mère lui caressait le visage , puis elle disparu , Sakura ferma les yeux et appela ses cartes étonné une nouvelle fois par la puissance magique qu'elle avait acquiert , elle tournèrent autour d'elle trop heureuse de voir leur maîtresse , elle tendit les mains elles s'y déposèrent , Sakura fit aussitôt appelle a la carte du vent qui la sécha puis elle passa une des chemises qui était dans le placard , elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir , elle s'empressa de camoufler son aura .De l'autre côté de la porte , tout le monde était stupéfait , les infirmières était entrain de finir de refaire le lit , pas une trace de Sakura , ils commencèrent à pleurer croyant qu'elle était morte pendant la nuit , les infirmières sortirent de la pièce , ils allait sortir quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit , ils levèrent la tête dans cette direction , Sakura fit son apparition , il avait les larmes aux yeux mais de joie cette fois :

pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça , on dirait que je viens de mars , elle éclata de rire , un rire doux , le même rire qu'autrefois

ma petite Sakura , ma petite sœur , murmura enfin toya

Il s'élança vers et la prit dans ses bras avant de la faire tourner en riant, elle posa la tête aux creux de son épaule et sourit

je t'aime petite sœur, j'aurais du le dire bien avant

je t'aime aussi Oni-chan

ma Sakura….s'exalta Tomoyo qui la serra aussi dans ses bras

qu'est que tu as change Tomoyo !

tu as change toi aussi ma vieille

oui c'est vrai j'ai eut du mal à me reconnaître

Eriol s'avança et la souleva au dessus de sa tête en riant lui aussi aux éclats, il la reposa par terre :

ma petite fleur de cerisier je suis si heureux , sept années à rattraper

oui , je vais profiter de la vie !!!

tu as bien raison

Ils formèrent un groupe autour d'elle parlant tous en même temps tellement leur joie était complète, son père la serra si fort dans ses bras qu'il manqua de l'étouffer puis tout d'un coup ils se turent tous et s'écartèrent laissant place à Shaolan qui pleurait la tête baissait, Sakura avança et demanda d'une voix timide :

shaolan ??

oui….

Cette fois ce fut elle qui éclata en sanglot , il avança de quelques pas , à la surprise de tout le monde elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement pendant une longue minutes , il caressa son dos ,pendant qu'elle passais sa main dans ses cheveux , enfin leur lèvres se séparèrent , elle murmura en le regardant dans les yeux , il rougit ses yeux étaient encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs :

moi aussi aishiteru

aishiteru mon ange !!!

_Voilà c'est la fin alors qu'est ce que vous en dites ?? J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires _

_Gros bisous à tous , je suis presque en train de pleure là lol , gros bisous à tous _

_Christine _


End file.
